Littlefoot Meets Tron
Littlefoot Meets Tron is Another Land Before Time Crossover Movie Made by TheAngryPepe. It Will appear on Google Drive in Near Future. Plot Littlefoot and his friends meet Kevin Flynn, a young and gifted software engineer attempting to hack into the mainframe of software company ENCOM in order to find evidence that senior executive Ed Dillinger stole Flynn's code and presented it as his own, earning him a rapid series of promotions. Flynn is blocked by the Master Control Program, an artificial intelligence that controls the ENCOM mainframe. The MCP reveals to Dillinger that it plans to break into the Pentagon for world domination and blackmails him into compliance. When ENCOM employees Alan Bradley and Lora Baines tell Flynn that Dillinger has tightened security clearances in response to Flynn's hacking attempts, Flynn convinces them to let him into ENCOM so that he can forge a higher security clearance for Bradley's security program "Tron," which would monitor communications between the MCP and the outside world. They take him to the ENCOM laboratory. When Flynn attempts to hack his way into the system, the MCP takes control of a nearby laser and uses it to digitize Flynn And The Others into the ENCOM mainframe Master Xehanort's Territory In the mainframe, programs appear in the likeness of the Users who programmed them. However, the MCP and its commanders, Sark and Xehanort have long intimidated most programs into renouncing a belief in Users. Programs that refuse to do so are forced to play in gladiatorial games in which losers are destroyed. In the process of playing such games, Flynn & The Gang meets Tron (Boxleitner); the two escape into the mainframe during a Light Cycle match, and split up. Upon receiving instructions from Bradley to destroy the MCP, Tron rejoins with Flynn and they board a solar sailer simulation with Yori to quickly get to the MCP. Flynn reveals to them that he is a User before Sark's command ship destroys the sailer, capturing Yori and Flynn. Sark then leaves the command ship and attempts to destroy it, though Flynn manages to keep it intact while Sark battles with Tron, who had snuck aboard his shuttle. Tron gains the upper hand and severely damages Sark before attacking the MCP directly, attempting to break through its shield. The MCP transfers its functions and causes Sark to grow to immense size but Flynn reveals a gap in the MCP's shield. Tron throws his disc through the gap, destroying both the MCP and Sark, and freeing the digital world. Input/Output towers begin to light up all over the landscape as programs begin to communicate with their Users. Flynn And the Others are sent back to the real world, reconstructed by the digitization laser. A printer next to him is printing out the evidence that he had sought, showing that Dillinger had "annexed" his code. Dillinger arrives the next morning to find the MCP non-functional and the evidence of his wrongdoing displayed on his screen. Some time later, Flynn is shown to have become the CEO of ENCOM﻿. Trivia Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Princess Sofia, Princess Elena, Cyd Ripley, Shelby Marcus, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, The ToonTown Adventure Crew (Olie Polie, Billy Bevel, Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish De La Rosa, Dez Wade, Liv and Maddie Rooney, Lela, Tanner, Caitlyn Gellar and Archimedes the Owl), McKenzie Fox, The Muppets (Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo and Walter), Roger Rabbit, Karen Rooney, Iago and Pollie Pi will be Good Guest Stars. Pete, Constantine, Chelsea Barnes, Master Xehanort, Ozzy and Strut, Dr. Facilier, Hans, Ratigan and Fidget will work for Sark and Master Control Program. This Marks the First time where We See Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Olie, Billy, Liv, Maddie, Archimedes, Lela, Tanner and Cailtyn First Met Tron and Face Sark and MCP. Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Land Before Time/Disney crossovers